


Mishap Adventures with Shit (The Trilogy)

by adsolute



Category: Fire Punch (Manga), THIS MF IS NOT FROM MHA PLS, fire punch, he is from fire punch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Milkshake, Anal Play, Boy's Love, Diapers, FUCK, Fart, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fujoshi Independence Day, Fujoshi Independence Day 5, Fujoshi Independence Day 9, GET IT, Gay, Howls, Love, NOI'M GOING INTO HEAT FIRST!!, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Other, Piss, Piss kink, Porn, Scat, Shit, Smut, Soiled Diaper, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urethral Play, Yaoi, You are gay, anal salt shaker, anal torpedo, and dick, at the moon, be my gay best friend!, because togata, botTom, chainsaw man - Freeform, cock buster, diaper fetish, do the math, dumb bitch, eating gonorrhea, extremely agy, fart porn, fuck you, fudanshi, fujimoto tatsuki - Freeform, fujoshi, gays, goldfish, goldfish anal, gonorrhea, horse cock circumcision, humps leg, i hate gay people, i love, i love dicks, i love gay people, i love licking up, i love sucking cock, i say cunt, i suck termites, idk how spell it, like a ODG in HEAT, makes out with togata, my widdle gay bean!, ok literally, peeing, penis - Freeform, piss fingering, please, pls, poop, poopy milky shakey, pussy, slushy, uwu smol gay, white people, y/n, your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adsolute/pseuds/adsolute
Summary: togata pins me to the wall, grabbing my throat and kissing my cheek."now fart, you dumb bitch."
Relationships: None
Kudos: 9





	1. lil goldfish split splat

**Author's Note:**

> wow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goldfish

I shyly gaze into Togata's eyes as he worked his way into my tight cloaca. He huffed the scent in and could sniff every particle of the leftover shit around my rim. I could see the slight distaste in his eyes as he scrunched up his nose.

"Worms?" He questioned with a chuckle. I slowly nodded as he started to lick the entrance of my sweet hole and started to push his tongue inside. The only thing that accompanied us was the sound of his gagging against the tight formation of muscles. It was something I should've expected especially since I didn't clean it every thoroughly before we agreed upon this. However, as time passed he got more immune to the putrid, acidic taste and continue to stimulate me. 

"Oh,, FUCK--" I screamed and accidentally released all over his tongue. The mixture of shit, piss, and leftover egg remnants layered across his face. Instead of vomiting this time, he dragged his finger along the lumpy texture and sucked all of the flavors in. He moved down to my asshole and started to finger it. My post-orgasmic state made me so overstimulated I came right away, unleashing a huge wave of water along with a goldfish that plopped around by my asshole. Togata saw the goldfish and was mortified.

"Hey, is that where my goldfish has been all along?" He grabbed the fish and threw it back into the bowl. I could only feel embarrassed when it plopped into the water and swam with shit bits on its face, making it appear murky. Togata placed his hands on his hips and smacked my cock, making me cum again but this time he forcefully grabbed the gogurt shooter and gripped it with full force, "You dumb bitch, you absolutely big fat tub of mayo having nothing but a goldfish swim in your rectal cavity!?" He boomed. To be honest, I was scared. I wasn't expecting to have an anal fingering session with Togata, so being exposed with my ass stretched and goldfish out, was humiliating. Suddenly, Togata shoved his arm into my ass screaming "FIRE PUNCH!!" then ran away.


	2. punishment

The leather material of the couch let out a light squeak as my weight was pressed upon it. Togata eagerly pulled down my pants and underwear, revealing the swollen head of my cock as it revealed itself between my folds. With a sinister grin, his face lowered next to my ear.

“You thought that you were gonna get away with shoving my goldfish in your ass, huh?” He struck my face with his hand. My cheek stung for a minute, but my cunt started to drip even more with the burning sensation quickly traveling to my groin. Slurred words escaped my mouth as I try to formulate a response, but it was no use. It felt like I was in a post-orgasmic state with just his words. 

“I’m gonna fucking record this shit to show everyone how much of a slut you are for my touch,” Togata opened up his video recorder and propped it on the leather couch in front of us. The small white light shined in my eye, but I quickly turned away to not blind myself. He went back on the couch and started to play with my cock. He pinched and pulled at the sensitive skin then ran his fingers lower down my crotch.

“H-Hey!” I shrieked in shock. With little to no preparation, his fingers plunged into my urethra. He started to move in and out of the little canal, adding pressure against my bladder each thrust. My back arched and I moaned again, being a mixture of pain and pleasure. I heard of some men getting horny with rods being inserted into their piss holes, but that included too much prep to even happen. Memories rushed into my head of the cock and ball torture videos I watched in the past and how much I busted when I would project my fantasies in bed. As I started to imagine a rod being inserted into my urethra, I unleashed an unholy tsunami of piss on Togata’s finger. He pulled them out and sniffed his fingers, cringing slightly at the smell. 

“You filthy swine..,” he held the two digits up to my mouth and propped my jaw open, shoving it down my greasy fucking throat. The flavor  was sour, tasting of leftover asparagus and roasted garlic. The sour sensation caused me to tear up and vomit in my mouth, but I quickly swallowed it back down. Togata chuckled and then pulled his fingers out, “You need to fix your fucking diet. Noone’s gonna drink your fucking piss if you keep on eating shit like that,” he spat in my face, then raised himself up. He stared down at the fluids I released and the gaping hole of my urethra. Letting out a noise of satisfaction, he started to rub his own dick in his pants. I weakly lifted myself up to stare at his hands fondling himself, causing my erection to grow again. 

I cleared my throat and retorted, “You’re the only one drinking my piss though…” Scooting over to the puddle of piss, I started to grind my dick in the substance, now coating my genitals with a layer of pee. If Togata wanted to use me as his fuck toy, then a little bit of piss shouldn’t ruin the experience. I can sense Togata getting irritated as he lunged at me and eagerly spread my legs. I forced out a little bit more piss, which hurt due to the stretching, but as long as Togata was getting turned on then it didn’t matter. Biting my lip, I spread my cunt apart but he quickly swatted my hands away.

“You can spread your lips all you want but I’m focusing on your sweet little ass hole right now,” again with no warning, Togata shoved a finger inside. It felt good but panicked ensued once I realized that my asshole was not in the best state for anal activities. 

“Wait, Togata…” I awkwardly started to speak up. A shit nugget slowly made its way down and could feel the slight contact with Togata’s nails.  _ ‘What if he already knows?’  _ My eyes widen in horror. Togata stares right at me with a poker face; at times, I wish the shit he does correlate with his facial expressions. He shrugged and continued to finger my asshole, prompting me to speak up, “Can you feel the shit in my ass?”

“..Huh?”

“I think I accidentally shat myself when you were uh…”

“I already know,” he pulled his fingers out and licked the mucus-covered poop. I stared at him and awe as he plunged his fingers back inside of my asshole, swirling the poop around to mix it with the bits of corn and seeds.  _ ‘Oh God,’  _ I think to myself as I can feel the hardened seeds prick inside of my asshole,  _ ‘...it’s like he’s cooking up a whole meal in there…’  _ I dig my nails into the leather couch and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He slowed his pace down and watched some of the liquified shit pool between my ass cheeks.

“You like that, huh?” He stopped completely and formed a fist, shoving it inside of my asshole, “Thank God I got my goldfish out of your asshole, or else I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Like Michael Jackson himself, he furiously beat the shit out of my anus. Each punch made me squirt piss out of my gaped urethra and mush the shit even more. In fact, it started to feel like diarrhea more than solid shit. 

“P-Please... Harder!” I screamed. Cum started to run down my cunt as I started to tighten around nothing and my cock twitching from pleasure. Togata looked at me and shoved his fist deeper, my legs spasming. He grabbed a huge milkshake glass and lifted my body above it. Quickly, he removed his arm out of my ass and squished my sides, causing the shit to rapidly flush out of me. He continued to squish until there were only droplets left and then threw me onto the floor. The liquified substance filled up the glass to the brim, overflowing slightly. He looked back at me and kneeled down beside my cunt. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked him as he used his fingers to gather up some of the cum by my opening. He played with it between his fingers and wiped it on the milkshake. Only then he responded.

“Using it as whip cream for the milkshake, how come?” He looked back at my limp body and grinned.  _ ‘I know that fucking smile,’  _ I lift myself up,  _ ‘Another one of his twisted kinks.’  _

Togata spread my legs open and put a funnel into my asshole, pouring the poop milkshake into my asshole. It felt squishy and some of it started to leak out of my asshole, forcing Togata to put a diaper on my ass. It continued to leak but he didn’t pay attention. 

“For now on,” he pointed directly at me, “You’ll be wearing that diaper or else you’ll soil yourself.” He turned and walked out of the room. Leaving me in my cute soiled little diaper. 


	3. the final punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part of this mess thank god.

The soiled diaper soaked into my pores. The thought of Togata abandoning me after all of the shit he put me through didn’t feel right. We were a couple, bonded by the string of mucus that was coating my shit. If he left me, it would be a sign that he never wanted to be with me in the first place. Angrily, I gripped onto my shit-filled diaper and tore it off of my huge ass. Togata heard the crinkle of the material and hovered his hand over the doorknob. His head turned over slowly at my pathetic form, clicking his tongue when he finally laid his eyes upon me. 

“What…?” Togata put his hand on his hips, “What is it do you have to say now?” He didn’t have the patience for any more of my shenanigans. I coyly brought my shit-covered nail to my lip and licked the little nugget off of my nail. My eyes caught themselves into a daze as I tried to seduce Togata once more. His eyes widened with interest, stepping away from the door and towards me. _‘It worked!’_ I happily thought to myself and continued to bounce in my ass cum. As Togata made his way towards me, he opened his arms apart to welcome me. I happily obliged by returning the warm embrace, but my excitement turned into confusion when I felt his hand slip in between my ass cheeks.

“You know…,” Togata whispers into my ear as he squishes the entrance of my asshole, liquid shit overflowing his fist, “Maybe we can have a little fun like this.” And after I heard those words, my asshole instinctively shat more. Togata let out a small chuckle before wiping the shit up my spine and the back of my neck. The smell of my shit made me gag violently, but the fact that Togata changed his mind to participate in these activities continued to arouse me. The man turned to grab the soiled diaper and squeezed its contents. It poured out and formed a puddle on the floor, the seeds and corn adding an extra scent to it. 

“How’re you planning to clean this up?” I slap the puddle of shit and watch small droplets fly onto Togata’s face. Despite doing this a couple of times already, we never had a proper conversation as to how we would decide to clean ourselves. Tapping a finger against his chin, his eyes lightened up with an idea. 

“Why don’t we try something else for once? I don’t think just piss and shit will satisfy our relationship any longer…,” Togata unzipped his pants to reveal his huge cock. Naturally, anyone would be aroused by the sight of his warty cock, causing me to lunge at his groin. He stopped me with his arm, my jaw locked around his fleshy skin.

“Fucking listen to me!” He threw me onto the floor, “You’re not gonna suck my cock… instead you’ll help me wash out instead.”

“Washout what?” I slowly raised my head. I think something fucking snapped or broke on impact, but I need to relish the last of my moments doing this.

“My...,” he bent over and spread his asscheeks, “...asshole.” 

_‘Huh?!’_ I internally panicked. There was no way Togata was letting me do this to _him._ This was probably the first time he was on the receiving end. The saliva didn’t feel like it was going down my throat, and to help Togata get his anal wash I had to eat it, but I don’t think I’d be able to do it now.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me wash?” Togata interrupted my thoughts. I slightly jumped but nodded.

“Y-Yeah… just my throat is a little dry.”

“You know, the piss and shit will make it a bit wet,” he winked at me. As I got closer to him, Togata spread his legs and revealed his throbbing asshole. It was slightly red around the hole and had some white spots. More flavor for me, I thought to myself. It’ll probably be tangy so I can withstand the shit I was about to encounter.

I dove right into his asshole and he let out a loud moan. My tongue started to work around his ass and just as I expected it, the taste was sour. The white spots were actually bumps, but I was no longer phased by Togata’s body. I continued licking the sensitive ring of muscles and when he was about to be undone, I shove my tongue inside of his asshole.

“Oh… fuck!” He screamed, “You’re doing so good!” I could tell, there was cum seeping from under his foreskin. I smiled against his ass but suddenly, it didn’t feel right. When I shoved more of my tongue inside of him, I didn’t get the feedback I wanted to. I could feel him cringing from the contact of what my tongue made with whatever was inside of his rectum. I pulled out my tongue and shoved two fingers inside, trying to inspect. It wasn’t shit, it was too hard to be considered shit. Even if he was severely constipated there would’ve been some mush. This felt solid, so I was determined to get it out of him. I used my two fingers to stir his insides in an attempt to make him looser. His moans sounded painful so in one motion, I spread his asshole out and shoved my hand further. My fingers, judging by the warm sensation, punctured the object. 

I looked back up at Togata to see if he felt uncomfortable, but his expression was still riddled with arousal. I pulled out my fingers and saw a red white-spotted chunk of what I could assume was candy. Curiously, I lowered my face to sniff the contents but was not met with the sweet smell I anticipated.

“Togata…”

“I-I’ll explain.”

“You don’t need to explain,” I returned his long-overdue wink. I licked the chunk of gonorrhea and moaned. It tasted fucking horrible, but anything to satisfy my king. I started to lick it like a lollipop by wrapping my whole mouth around my fingers. Togata giggled and bit his lip, I was finally turning him on. Togata grabbed his warty cock and started to masturbate to the sight of me. He came instantly, the acidic cum spilled over his scat-covered hands. _‘That’s so fucking hot…’_ I thought to myself and got an idea. It would be perfect to wrap the day up because I had another session with someone else tomorrow, trying a new trick wouldn’t work. In hopes of wrapping up the day successfully, I crawled onto Togata like a cat and pinned him down with my hands. I intertwined the hand with my gonorrhea lollipop still attached and lowered my head by his ear, whispering those sweet words:

“Want to watch fart porn together?”


End file.
